Jeon Datar Bersaudara
by haneul2911
Summary: Jeon Wonwoo, Jeon Jungkook , dan Jeon Yuna adalah tiga bersaudara. Murid baru di Pledis High School. Mereka tidak pernah terpisahkan. Seperti kembar. Namun dengan wajah yang tidak mirip. Tetapi ada tiga persamaan yang mereka miliki. Ransel hitam, rambut hitam, dan ...muka datar. Iyah. Mereka adalah Jeon Datar Bersaudara/Meanie/Seventeen/Wonwoo


Di suatu pagi yang cerah. Di depan gerbang Pledis High School. Tiga orang berdiri. Dua orang laki laki dan satu orang perempuan. Berseragam lengkap dengan memanggul ransel hitam yang sama persis dengan pembeda yaitu hiasan gantungan pada masing masing ransel. Laki laki yang paling tinggi memiliki gantungan bertuliskan _Galaxy-Won_. Laki laki yang lebih pendek bertuliskan _Galaxy-Kook_. Sedangkan si wanita bertuliskan _Galaxy-Yun_.

Ketiga orang ini masih berdiri untuk beberapa menit sampai laki laki yang lebih pendek mengeluarkan suara, "Hyung apa kau siap?" Nampaknya laki laki yang lebih pendek lebih muda dibanding laki laki yang lebih tinggi. "Hmm aku tidak bisa bilang tidak bukan?" jawab laki laki yang lebih tua. Laki laki yang lebih muda hanya mengangguk. "Kau memiliki kami Oppa. Kita bisa lalui ini sama sama. Seperti yang sudah sudah." kata si wanita yang nampaknya juga lebih muda. "Iya aku tau. Baiklah. Ayo kita hadapi ini sama sama" si laki laki yang paling tua menggenggam erat tangan kedua orang yang lebih muda di samping nya.

Mereka mulai melangkah masuk ke dalam Pledis High School. Halaman tampak sepi karena memang ini sudah masuk jam pelajaran. Mereka memang dijadwalkan akan masuk pada jam ketiga sebelum jam istirahat.

Mereka berjalan melewati halaman menuju gedung. Sesampainya di gedung mereka langsung disambut senyum ramah seorang bapak bapak dengan perawakan agak gendut. Rambutnya sudah agak membotak. Kerutan sudah terlihat jelas di ujung mata dan dahinya. Kemungkinan bapak ini sudah berumur 50 tahunan.

"Selamat pagi! Hallo! Aku harap perjalanan kalian ke sini tidak terlalu sulit." kata bapak itu. Laki laki paling tua hanya mengangguk sopan tanpa ekspresi. "Kenapa wajah kalian kaku begitu? Kalian harusnya bersemangat! Ini hari pertama kalian di Pledis. Aku harap kalian bisa menimba ilmu dengan baik." Sekali lagi laki laki paling tua hanya mengangguk sopan tanpa ekspresi dan membuat bapak bapak ini agak sedikit kebingungan menanggapinya. "Ehem eee oke baiklah pertama tama perkenalkan aku adalah Wakil Kepala Sekolah. Nama ku adalah Lee Hyuk Jae. Kalian bisa memanggil ku Mr Lee." Bapak bapak itu tersenyum dengan cerahnya hampir mengalahkan sinar matahari. Tetapi ketiga orang itu lagi lagi hanya mengangguk sopan tanpa ekspresi membuat Mr Lee jadi sedikit canggung. "Ha Ha kalian agak kurang ekspresif yah sepertinya. Ah namun tidak apa apa. Semoga kalian bisa nyaman bersekolah di sini. Dinas Perlindungan Anak sudah mengurus berkas kalian kemarin. Jadi kalian bisa langsung masuk kelas. Dan seperti yang kalian minta, kalian akan masuk pada kelas yang sama." kali ini Mr Lee tidak berharap banyak dengan tanggapan mereka. Mr Lee hanya tersenyum ramah dan agak maklum. Dinas Perlindungan Anak sudah menceritakan perihal ketidak-ekspresif-an ketiga anak baru yang akan dibimbingnya ini. Namun Mr Lee tidak tau bahwa mereka akan benar benar se _datar_ ini. "Baiklah tidak usah mengulur waktu lagi ayo kita ke kelas sekarang."

Mr Lee dan ketiga orang tersebut mulai berjalan ke arah kelas. Ternyata kelas mereka berada di lantai dua. Suasana koridor sangat sepi mengingat ini masih jam pelajaran. Sesekali laki laki yang lebih muda mengintip ke arah suatu kelas. Di sana terpampang plang '3-A'. Di dalam kelas tersebut ada satu guru di depan sedang menjelaskan suatu pelajaran yang sepertinya adalah pelajaran matematika. Terlihat jelas angka angka dan rumus tertulis di papan tulis. Siswa dan siswi di dalam kelas tersebut memperhatikan dengan sungguh sungguh. Laki laki itu masih mengintip sampai suatu ketika matanya bertemu dengan mata sesorang. Mata yang tajam namun lembut. Laki laki yang lebih muda masih bertukar pandang sampai suatu senyuman mengagetkan nya dan membuatnya seketika menunduk. Iya. Senyuman dari pemilik mata tajam tersebut. Laki laki paling tua agak sedikit menoleh karena tiba tiba laki laki yang lebih muda menggenggam tangannya agak sedikit lebih kuat. Namun dia segera beralih ketika Mr Lee berhenti tepat di depan pintu ruang kelas.

"Baiklah ini kelas kalian. Tunggu sebentar yah. Biar aku memberitahukan Choi Saem terlebih dahulu." Mr Lee kemudian mengetuk pintu dan masuk ke dalam kelas. Laki laki yang paling tua memandang plang kelas tersebut dengan intens. '1-B' adalah tulisan yang terdapat di plang tersebut. Dia menarik napas dalam dalam dan mengeratkan genggaman nya pada kedua tangan orang di sisi kiri dan kanannya. Si wanita dan laki laki yang lebih muda menoleh dan menggenggam balik tangan laki laki yang paling tua tersebut. _Kita bisa melewati ini_ kata kata yang selalu di ucapkan dalam hati si laki laki yang paling tua.

"Ayo masuk. Kita perkenalkan kalian terlebih dahulu." kata Mr Lee sambil menginsyaratkan untuk masuk kelas. Ketiga orang tersebut satu persatu masuk dan memposisikan diri mereka di depan tengah kelas. "Baiklah semua. Ketiga orang ini adalah teman baru kalian. Ayo perkenalkan diri dulu." Laki laki yang paling tua mengangguk lemah dan menunduk. Berusaha mengumpulkan keberanian. Padahal ini hanya perkenalan biasa. Iyah. Perkenalan yang sangat biasa yang harusnya bisa ia lewati dengan mudah. _Aku bisa_ sekali lagi ia berbicara menyemangati dirinya dalam hati. Si wanita yang melihat itu langsung mengeratkan genggamannya lagi. Berusaha meyakinkan laki laki paling tua bahwa ia tidak sendiri di situ. Laki laki yang paling tua membalas nya dengan genggaman. Dia mulai mengambil napas dalam dalam.

"Anyeonghaseo..." Mereka bertiga membungkuk 90 derajat bersama. Kelas jadi sedikit agak ribut karena beberapa siswa di kelas ada yang tertawa kecil melihat ke sinkronan tersebut. Ada yang bilang _Ini mereka mau audisi K Pop start atau bagaimana._ Namun Mr Lee langsung memelototi siswa yang tertawa sehingga keadaan kelas kembali kondusif. "Lanjutkan." kata Mr Lee.

"Emm perkenalkan Saya Jeon Wonwoo." kata laki laki yang paling tua.

"Saya Jeon Jungkook" kata laki laki yang lebih muda.

"Dan Saya Jeon Yuna" kata si satu satu nya wanita.

"Mohon bimbingannya." sekali lagi mereka membungkuk 90 derajat. Dan kelas pun bising kembali dengan beberapa tanggapan konyol dari beberapa siswa _Ini seperti pengenalan anggota band._

"Ehem ehem ayo sudah sudah. Mereka itu sangat sopan kenapa malah ditertawakan. Oke nah kalian silahkan duduk di bangku kosong yang tersedia. Jungkook kau bisa duduk dengan Lee Seokmin. Lee Seokmin acungkan tanganmu. Kalau Yuna kau bisa duduk di sebelah Eunha. Eunha coba acungkan tanganmu juga. Nah kalau Wonwoo kau akan duduk di sebelah... emmm ke mana anak hitam itu?"

"Oh si hitam lagi ga masuk pak. Diare katanya." jawab laki laki yang disebut Lee Seokmin oleh Mr Lee.

"Halah dia itu. Bilang saja malas mengikuti pelajaran fisika nya saya hari ini. Ckckck oke nak Wonwoo duduk nya di situ di bangku belakang Lee Seokmin dan Jungkook." Wonwoo hanya mengangguk pelan dan ketiga nya mulai berjalan ke bangku masing masing.

Seperti permintaan mereka juga, bangku yang mereka duduki tidak berjauhan. Yuna duduk di sebelah Eunha namun bangku mereka bersebelahan dengan bangku Seokmin.

Mereka bertiga disambut dengan senyuman yang jauh lebih cerah dari Seokmin dan senyuman imut Eunha. Seokmin dan Eunha nampak excited dengan teman sebangku mereka yang baru.

Jungkook duduk dan menaruh tas hitamnya di atas meja. Dia agak sedikit canggung karena tatapan sumringan Seokmin. Jungkook menoleh dan mengangguk pelan. Seokmin masih tersenyum lebar. Tiba tiba Seokmin menarik tangan Jungkook masih sambil tersenyum lebar. Jungkook agak kaget dengan skinship yang tiba tiba ini. "Hallo aku Lee Seokmin!" kata Seokmin dengan semangat. Jungkook hanya mengangguk canggung dan agak sedikit heran dengan senyuman super full power dari Seokmin. "Hey kau kenapa? Apa kau gugup?" Tanya Seokmin. Belum sempat Jungkook mengeluarkan suara tiba tiba dua laki laki yang duduk di depan mereka berbalik. "Hai kalo aku Yugyeom!" kata laki laki bermuka kotak. "Kalo aku Bam Bam" timpal laki laki bermuka manis di sebelahnya. Lagi lagi Jungkook hanya mengangguk canggung. Bam bam mengerutkan dahinya. "Kau irit bicara sekali yah? Haduh jangan kaku begitu." kata Bam Bam. "Iyah Jungkook. Di Pledis itu orang nya asik asik kok apalagi kelas ini. Jangan gugup begitu." timpal Yugyeom. "Aku tidak gugup kok." akhirnya Jungkook bersuara lalu menoleh ke arah Wonwoo di belakang nya. "Oh iya. Hai Wonwoo! Aku harap kau betah juga dan tidak gugup di sini. Laki laki sebelahmu nanti itu paling berisik. Jadi kau pasti terbawa Ha ha ha" kata Seokmin masih dengan senyuman full power nya. Wonwoo cuman mengangguk tanpa ekspresi. Seokmin, Bam Bam, dan Yugyeom agak sedikit bingung _Ini anak kenapa pada datar banget sih mukanya_ kata mereka dalam hati.

Di lain bangku, Yuna juga mendapatkan sambutan super hangat dari Eunha. Masih dengan senyum cute nya Eunha juga menarik tangan Yuna tiba tiba. "Hai Yuna. Kau tau. Kau sangat cantik. Aku senang teman sebangku ku yang baru secantik dirimu Hehehe." Yuna hanya menanggapi dengan tatapan bingung. "Hei Eunha kau menakutinya. Ckckck sudah biarkan saja dia Yuna. Dia memang terobsesi dengan cewek berambut panjang seperti mu. Kenalkan aku Jihyo. Sang suara emas nya kelas 1-B." kata wanita bermuka agak tembam tapi manis di depan nya. "Yah ampun masih saja suka narsis ini anak. Hadeuuuh. Nah Yuna. Kalau aku Chaeyeon. Aku... hanya siswi biasa kok hehehe salam kenal." kata wanita super cantik dan berkulit seputih susu di sebelahnya. Yuna hanya bisa mengangguk pelan dan berusaha melepaskan genggaman erat tangan Eunha. Namun nyatanya memang Eunha terobsesi dengan Yuna sehingga usaha tersebut tak ada hasil. "Yuna jangan diam saja. Nanti akan aku antar dirimu keliling sekolah yah. Dan ah iya kau harus masuk klub kami!" kata eunha bersemangat yang diikuti oleh anggukan Chaeyeon dan Jihyo. "Klub?" tanya Yuna. "Iyah. Pokoknya kamu harus ikut." Yuna terdiam dan menoleh ke arah Wonwoo sambil berkata "Aku tidak bisa." Eunha, Chaeyeon, dan Jihyo nampak bingung dengan jawaban Yuna. _Kenapa suram banget yak ini anak_ kata mereka dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

Tak lama bel istirahat pun berbunyi. Setelah berusaha sekuat mungkin akhirnya Seokmin bisa mengajak ketiga Jeon bersaudara ini untuk ikut makan di kantin dengan mereka. Walaupun Seokmin jadi harus makan dengan para wanita karena Wonwoo tidak mau Yuna makan terpisah dengan mereka.

"Mereka ini kembar apa gimana sih? Sampe makan aja kudu barengan." kata Bam Bam. "Gatau dah gua Bam. Kayaknya sih enggak dah. Muka nya ga ada yang mirip begitu." jawab Seokmin. "Udah lah gausah dipermasalahin. Emang mereka deket banget kali makanya kudu bareng." kata Yugyeom. "Iyah cuman jadinya gua kudu makan sama cewek cewek aneh ini...WADAW eh buset Eunha sakit njir" kata Seokmin sambil mengelus ngelus kepala belakang nya yang dipukul kotak bekal oleh Eunha. "Lagian ngatain. Yang aneh tuh kalian. Satu mirip kuda. Satu kagak jelas. Satu nya lagi cem ubur ubur." timpal Jihyo. "Waduh nantangin ini bocah. Ribut apa?" kata Yugyeom sambil berbalik. Hampir saja Chayeon mau membalas ketika Jungkook berdehem "Kita mau duduk di sebelah mana yah? Kantinnya agak penuh." Masih dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi. "Ah iyah Kook haduh maap yah. Emm duduk di... nah di situ aja tuh udah pada ngumpul juga." kata Seokmin sambil mengarahkan ke meja di ujung ruangan yang sudah didudukin oleh beberapa siswa dan siswi. "Ih asik ada Yerin Noona du du du du~" kata Bam Bam semangat melangkah mendahului mereka.

Sesampainya mereka di meja, mereka langsung duduk di bangku yang kosong. Jeon bersaudara duduk berdampingan di tengah. Sisanya duduk di antara siswa siswi yang sudah ada. "Wess Seokmin! Ma bro." kata salah satu siswa yang matanya segaris. "Hoshi hyung jangan peluk peluk ah. Malu sama anak baru." Muka Hoshi yang tadinya sumringan jadi berubah kecewa. "Ada temen baru jadi belagu nih. Tapi kenalin ke kita kita dong ini anak barunya. " kata Hoshi sambil duduk. Seokmin pun berdehem dan membuat perhatian siswa siswi di bangku itu tertuju padanya. "Oke semua. Nah kita kedatangan anak baru nih. Mau Seokmin yang kenalin kalian apa gimana?" kata Seokmin agak sedikit sok imut yang segera di hujat oleh beberapa teman nya _Sok imut anjir. Ini anak minta dilempar gitar apa gimana. Muka kayak kuda juga._ "Yaudah sih kenapa pada sewot?" Seokmin langsung memasang muka kesal. "Emm aku Jeon Wonwoo." "Aku Jeon Jungkook" "Aku Jeon Yuna" kata Jeon bersaudara dengan masih tanpa ekspresi. Satu hal yang sama yang ada dipikiran anak anak yang lain nya _Kenapa datar banget ini pada_. "Ehem oke nah Jeon bersaudara udah pada kenalan nah coba dari ujung sebelah kanan mulai kenalin diri juga." kata Seokmin.

"Oy gua Seungcheol. Ketua team basket." kata siswa berbulu mata lentik.

"Wassup gw Joshua. Ketua Rokris. Gua dari LA" kata siswa kurus bermata sayu.

"Gua Jeonghan. Malaikat baik hatinya grup ini" kata siswa berambut panjang.

"Gua Jihoon." kata siswa yang seperti mochi.

"Naega Hosh. Tapi nama asli gw Soonyoung. Call me soon" kata hoshi dengan mata hampir tidak terlihat.

"Oke lanjut ke ceweknya."

"Hai. Aku Im Nayeon. Aku ketua Cheers " kata siswi bergigi kelinci.

"Aku Lim Nayoung. Aku ketua dance" kata siswi berpostur tinggi.

"Aku Sowon." kata siswi berpostur tinggi juga namun lebih putih.

"Aku Yerin." kata siswi yang senyumnya paling manis.

"Nah sudah semua yah mengenalkan diri. Oke ayo mari makaaaaan!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hyung aku ingin ke toilet dulu. Kalian duluan saja." kata Jungkook di tengah perjalanan menuju kelas selesai makan.

"Aku temani saja." kata Wonwoo.

"Tidak usah hyung. Aku hanya ke toilet." kata Jungkook meyakinkan.

"Kau yakin?" Jungkook hanya menganggung dan segera memisahkan diri untuk pergi ke toilet.

Setelah dari toilet Jungkook melangkahkan kakinya untuk kembali ke kelas. Namun langkah kaki nya terhenti di depan sebuah ruangan. Dia tertegun menatap sebuah benda hitam besar di ruangan tersebut. Jungkook agak ragu ragu. Namun ia memutuskan untuk masuk ke ruangan dengan plang bertuliskan 'Ruang Musik'.

Jungkook duduk di kursi depan benda hitam yang bernama piano tersebut. Membuka penutup nya dan menyentuh tuts piano nya perlahan. Dia menghembuskan napas agak panjang. Rasanya sudah lama sekali dia tidak pernah menyentuh piano, pikirnya. Jungkook menekan lembut salah satu tuts. Hanya dengan itu hatinya bisa bergetar. Walaupun awalnya ragu, Jungkok mulai menekan tuts yang lain dan akhirnya memainkan satu buah karya indah dari salah satu pemusik ternama eropa.

Hatinya bergetar. Tangannya seakan melayang dan menari di atas tuts piano. Dan itu membuat Jungkook tersenyum manis sampai ketika...

"Woaahhh kau bisa tersenyum!" seketika Jungkook berhenti dan terkejut karena di sampingnya sudah berdiri sesosok laki laki yang tak asing baginya.

Laki laki si pemilik mata tajam.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hei kuda! Kenapa jadi gua sih yang lo suruh ke perpustakaan kota?"

" _Kan pembagian tugas nya memang begitu tem ya ampun cuman ke sana doang juga_ "

"Siapa sih yang bagiin tugas? Kenapa ga anak baru aja sih itu yang nyari bahan?"

" _Lah kan emang sama dia tem ya ampun. Kan gua bilang dia part time di sono jadi lu bisa bareng nyarinya. Kesian kalo sendiri tem ampun tega amat._ "

"Oh Iya lupa. Aish yaudah lah. Siapa tadi namanya? Won siapa? Halo halo halo ... lah kok mati. Ya ilah pake abis lagi ini pulsa. Ah yaudah lah cari sendiri aja."

Laki laki tinggi berkulit tan itu berjalan menyusuri lemari lemari buku di perpustakaan kota. Dia mengarahkan kakinya ke section Sejarah karena memang tugas nya berkaitan dengan Sejarah kerajaan korea Dinasti Jeoseon. Sesampainya di area tersebut lelaki tersebut langsung mencari beberapa buku berhubungan dengan topik tugas nya. Namun langkahnya terhenti karena terdapat tangga kayu di depannya. Laki laki itu mendongak ke atas dan menemukan sesosok laki laki yang sedang mencari buku juga. Namun dilihat dari pakaiannya nampaknya laki laki tersebut adalah pegawai perpustakaan. Laki laki tinggi itu melanjutkan kembali aktivitas mencarinya.

Namun langkahnya terhenti seketika saat mendengar bunyi _kreek_ yang berasal dari belakang. Ketika laki laki tinggi itu menoleh dia langsung terbelalak karena pegawai perpustakaan itu sudah mau terjatuh. Dengan gerakan yang cepat laki laki tinggi itu berlari ke arah tersebut berusaha menangkap pegawai perpus. Namun karena terlalu tiba tiba dan buku buku juga ikut berjatuhan laki laki itu juga ikut terjatuh dengan posisi pegawai perpus berada di atasnya.

"Aww.." laki laki itu nampak kesakitan karena kepalanya terbentur lemari buku. Namun seketika rasa sakit itu hilang saat pegawai perpus itu mulai mengangkat kepala nya yang berjarak cukup dekat dengan lelaki tinggi itu.

Laki laki tinggi itu terdiam. Terfokus dengan wajah pegawai perpus yag menurut laki laki tinggi itu kelewat manis.

Wajah nya putih bersih. Matanya tajam seperti rubah. Bibirnya pink tipis dan entah kenapa laki laki itu yakin kalau rasanya sangat manis. Rambut nya hitam dengan poni yang agak panjang sampai melewati sedikit matanya.

Katakan laki laki tinggi ini benar benar lurus karena reputasi super playboy nya di sekolah.

Katakan laki laki ini super manly karena reputasi MVP nya di team basket sekolah.

Katakan laki laki ini super percaya diri dengan predikat siswa tertampan di sekolah yang sepertinya itu di buat buat nya sendiri.

Tapi laki laki tinggi ini nampak berubah 180 derajat berkat pegawai perpus yang ada di atas nya.

Laki laki ini tidak percaya sama sekali dan merasa ini hanya mimpi saat tiba tiba...

"Kenapa kau...mengeras?"

 **TBC**

 **Saya datang membawa penawar dari _Hujan_ Hehehehe maaf yah kalo jadi Sad Ending.**

 **Untuk Hujan saya masih menahan Sequel nya karena belum ada mood buat sedih sedih an.**

 **Jadi saya mau bikin yang rom-com saja yah.**

 **Mau menjelaskan sedikit kalo Yuna di sini tuh Yuju nya Gfriend.**

 **Iyah saya tau harusnya Choi Yuna. Tapi segala sesuatu terjadi bukan tanpa alasan bukan?**

 **Saya bukan fans BTS tapi saya suka sama beberapa lagunya dan saya agak naksir sama Suga (saya punya fetish rapper kayaknya)**

 **Jadi mau memakai beberapa member BTS di sini bahkan OTP nya. Cuman maaf kalo ada yang gak cocok sama karakternya soalnya saya masih awam soal BTS.**

 **Kalo SVT kan saya semacam udah hatam lahir batin...**

 **Dan di sini akan memunculkan beberapa konflik dari OTP lain. Tapi yah tetap. Meanie selalu juara di hati. Aih. Naon.**

 **Sekali lagi saya ga mengharap review. Cuman seneng aja kalo ada yang memberi komentar hehehe.**


End file.
